luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell
*Amenadiel |inhabitants= *Demons *Deceased unrighteous humans *Goddess |seasons=1-4 }}Hell, also known as the Underworld, is the incredibly fearsome, infernal and spiritual realm of eternal suffering inhabited by demons and the tortured souls of all deceased sinners. It is ruled by Lucifer Morningstar who states that Hell was designed so that no demon could rule, only a Celestial could. In "Who's da New King of Hell?" Lucifer returns to ruling Hell, to keep the demons contained. History After Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and into Hell, he became its ruler up until 2011, when he abdicated his throne and retired to L.A. to open the nightclub Lux. Amenadiel was forced to descend into Hell in order to keep the damned souls from escaping. l Mortals who commit mortal sins end up in Hell to be punished for all eternity. Hell is staffed by Lucifer and his demons, who are charged with carrying out the righteous torment. According to Malcolm, one of Hell's methods of torture is using what one loves against them when they are damned. When Malcolm was in Hell, he was tossed into a room where his tormentors starved him and isolated him from the outside. Malcolm also states that time in Hell runs differently, as thirty seconds there was like thirty years for him. It was revealed that Goddess, the wife of God and mother of the angels as well as a god who is as old and strong as he is, was trapped in hell after repeatedly trying to kill the humans in her rage and therefore making God strip her of her powers through unknown means and having Amenadiel take her to Hell. Feeling betrayed due to not having been helped by his mother, Lucifer returned the favor by having Mazikeen torture her. However, after Amenadiel was incapacitated after barely surviving being stabbed by one of Maze's Demon Blades, Goddess was able to escape to Earth. In , Lucifer revealed to Reese Getty information that he had never told to any human soul before. Lucifer is not the one who decides who goes to Hell and it is humans and their own guilt that puts them there. He also tells Reese that the doors in Hell are unlocked and they can leave, but "no one ever does". In , Mazikeen states, "In Hell, I have to use their own guilt against them as torture. The method is chosen for them. In , Marcus Pierce, who is also the first murderer Cain, is relieved when he's dying as he believes that his lack of regrets mean that he will be going to Heaven. However, Lucifer tells him that Pierce regrets the murder of Charlotte Richards, accident or not and it is that crime that will haunt Pierce for an eternity and condemn him to Hell. In "Who's da New King of Hell?" Lucifer returns to Hell to protect Chloe and the rest of the people from the prophecy. Appearances Inhabitants Current * Lucifer Morningstar * Demons ** Dromos ** Squee * Deceased unrighteous humans ** Malcolm Graham ** Jason Carlisle ** Reese Getty ** Abel ** Cain ** William Kinley Former * Mazikeen * Goddess * Charlotte Richards * Abel Quotes *'Lucifer:' (sighs) I have a story for you, reporter. One I've never told a human soul before. I take no part in who goes to Hell. *'Reese:' Then who does? *'Lucifer:' You humans. (chuckles) You send yourselves. Driven down by your own guilt. Forcing yourselves to relive your sins over and over. And the best part... the doors aren't locked. You could leave anytime. It says something that no one ever does, doesn't it? Gallery 113 Lucifer in Hell 1.png|Lucifer returns to Hell upon his death 113 Lucifer in Hell 3.png|Lucifer's reflection in a mirror-like surface 113 Lucifer in Hell 2.png|Lucifer's hand against the walls of black rock 113 Lucifer in Hell 5.png|The rocky floor of Hell 113 Lucifer in Hell 4.png|"Home sweet home" 113 Lucifer in Hell 6.png|Lucifer walks through Hell 113 Lucifer in Hell 7.png|Lucifer brushes the ash off of his suit 113 Lucifer in Hell 17.png|"Bloody ash!" 113 Lucifer in Hell 8.png|Lucifer in Hell 113 Lucifer in Hell 9.png|"That can't be right" 113 Lucifer in Hell 10.png|Lucifer entering the gates 113 Lucifer in Hell 11.png|Lucifer walking through Hell 113 Lucifer in Hell 12.png|"It's open!" 113 Lucifer in Hell 13.png|Lucifer approaches the open cell 113 Lucifer in Hell 15.png|Lucifer realizing his mother has escaped 113 Lucifer in Hell 14.png|"No, this isn't possible!" 113 Lucifer in Hell 16.png|The empty cell of Lucifer's mom 307 Hell.jpg 410-Lucifer on his throne.jpg|Lucifer returns to Hell, heartbroken to be separated from Chloe. Lucifer on his throne.png|Lucifer watches over hell, to ensure that the demons don't attempt to leave through possession. 410-Lucifer rules Hell again.jpg|Seperated from those closest to him, Lucifer truly is isolated in hell. 410-Hell.jpg Trivia * Punishments in Hell vary: ** Malcolm mentioned he was completely isolated and starved. ** Jason is stuck in a loop reliving abandoning the kid in the taxi and getting attacked by onlookers. ** Abel's loop involves him trying to find women and then Cain showing up and killing him. ** Reese is stuck in a loop of waking up from an accident and meeting Lucifer to his own death. He seems to be exempt from remembering his loops. * Lucifer explains in that a soul being punished in hell can leave for Heaven at any time. This is further elaborated on in when Lucifer says the only way a soul can find the door to leave their loop is to believe they don't deserve their punishment anymore. ** Reese shows that if a guilty soul feels they've done enough good upon their death, their loop is quite benign. * As Lucifer describes to Reese in (quote above), humans send themselves to hell with their own guilt. This creates something of a loophole or flaw in the system depicted in the show for psychopaths and sociopaths who, by definition, do not feel empathy, remorse or guilt. * Abel was the first soul in Hell. * In , Lucifer tells a young girl that there is "a special section of Hell reserved for bullies". * In , Lucifer jokes that he reserves burning crotches to the "truly terrible in Hell", giving the examples of pedophiles, Nazis, and people who put their seats back on planes. * In , Lucifer says women who take advantage of other women and fake friendships have a special place in Hell. * In , Lucifer says masochists are tricky to torture as they enjoy pain. * Near the end of , Lucifer joked to Linda, "So, we can you know, talk about , , . I mean, I know he's not dead, but he's definitely going." * In , Lucifer says sinners who fear hair are tortured with wigs. * In , Lucifer mentions one soul in Hell who was a masochist and would ask Lucifer for torture. When Lucifer missed one day, the soul cried and begged Lucifer not to forget about him again. * In , Lucifer revealed to Ella that Hitler is a screamer when he is tortured in Hell. * In , Lucifer jokes that Bieber's music is played in Hell to torture souls. * In Lucifer mentions Jim Morrison and Gary Coleman are in hell. * Hell is presumably exactly the same in the alternate universe as in the Universe. The only differences would be that Amenadiel is still keeping check of Hell and some inhabitants may be different. References fr:Enfer ru:Ад de:Hölle Category:Locations